Shadow
by maadoorii
Summary: The one the rebels fear, the one they hate, the one they cower under, Vader's Personal Commander And Bodyguard...
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

_Shadow..._

 _The name that struck fear into the hearts of rebels._

 _But everything and everyone has a beginning._

 _C_ _orellia, Forest, 10 BBY..._

Darth Vader walked through a bush as he thought of his mission.

A large group of rebels were seen with a small group of Jedi.

Darth Vader and his Fist went to the location of the sighting.

Then lasers came out of the bushes, Darth blocked them with his lightsaber but his troopers were not as lucky.

The blaster fire tore through the Stormtroopers armor.

Vader had only brought a company and in a matter of minutes they were all dead.

The rebels surrounded Vader as they shot him.

Vader could only block some of the blaster fire.

The blaster fire stopped then 6 Jedi stepped out of the shadows.

Vader was wounded he could not move his right leg.

All the Jedi ignited their lightsabers and pointed them at Vader's neck.

Vader put his head down knowing he failed his master and his empire.

Suddenly a thermal Imploder landed in the middle of a big rebel group.

All the rebels in the group was sucked in and then thrown away almost immediately.

The remaining rebels and Jedi looked to where the grenade came from.

A lone Stormtrooper was standing holding his E-11 blaster.

The rebels opened fire.

They missed as the Trooper activated his Jump jet and landed next to the rebels.

Seeing this 3 Jedi went to kill the Trooper.

The only thing was is that the Trooper had dropped another imploder and he jumped out of there as the 3 Jedi and the rest of the rebel force was caught in the blast.

1 Jedi went to kill the Trooper.

The Jedi was cut down as he rushed to kill the Trooper.

The other two Jedi knowing that Vader was crippled went to kill the Trooper but kept their distance.

The Trooper Jumped behind them next to Vader and threw a bacta grenade on the ground for himself and Vader.

He then ran towards the Jedi and knocked one on the head and then shot the Jedi.

That's when the Troopers luck ran out.

The last Jedi sliced the Troopers chest sending the Trooper spinning for a few seconds.

When the Trooper landed he grabbed a lightsaber off the ground and blocked the almost killing blow to him.

The Trooper struggled with the duel that was happening if you can call it that.

As the clash of lightsaber vs lightsaber was all was heard in the forest a lightsaber clashing with flesh replaced it.

A red blade went through the Jedi's chest Vader behind him.

The Jedi collapsed and the Trooper then went limp.

Vader looked at the trooper.

He then lifted the Trooper up Bridal style and walked back to the transport ship.

The Imperial officer was walking by the transport, he looked to the forest expecting to see a company come out.

Not Darth Vader carrying a wounded Stormtrooper.

 _AN: Hope you enjoyed reading as I did making it hope you enjoy!_

 _Hope You Have A Good Day!_


	2. Chapter 2: Something Evil or Terrifying

Coruscant, _Medical facility, 10 BBY..._

The trooper woke wide eyed as he saw he was in a bacta tank.

He looked at his surroundings.

He was in a pale white room, with blue lights on the walls, droids monitoring him.

But there a more apparent detail was in front of him.

Darth Vader was in front of him.

He immediately try to salute but his arm hurt to much.

After a few minutes he was transferred out of the tank, he got in his armor and saluted Vader.

"Come with me" Said Vader.

"Yes sir" He said

He fallowed Vader to a vary dark room.

"Your performance was excellent on Coreilla, your ability's are not to be wasted."

"Sir?" He said.

"What is your number trooper?" Said Vader.

"TK-8288 sir" He said.

"That wont do you will need a new name" Vader said

"What do you mean sir?"

Vader stepped out of his view and he saw a pitch black suite of stormtrooper armor. (The one in the thumbnail)

"What do I do sir?"

"Many things but first you need a different name" Vader said.

"What shall it be my lord?" he said

"Shadow" said Vader.

Shadow walked to his new armor, he picked up the helmet and looked at it.

Shadow took off his helmet and put his new one on.

"I am Shadow"

 _9 BBY, Kuat drive yards_

A rebel raid was happening at the drive yards, the stormtroopers defending it was having a hard time.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YA IMP BASTERDS" yelled one rebel.

"Turn it down a little I'm getting a head ache" said another.

"Sorry" said the one that yelled.

What the 26 rebel group did not see was a shimmer behind them.

There was a whistle noise.

The rebels turned around.

There was nothing...

"Huh weird" said one rebel.

A few minutes of silence later a rebel at the front of the group saw a shimmer down the hall.

"Hey I think I saw something Paul come with me the rest of you don't wait for us keep going."

"Ok Claire" Paul said.

They both walked down the hall, they turned right, right behind them the shimmer.

The shimmer walked towards them.

The rebel group was walking for 30 minutes.

"Where is Paul and Claire their supposed to be back by now." said one rebel.

"I don't know" said another.

After a few minutes they got their answer.

Ahead of them was a pipe from one wall to the other, on it the bodies of Paul and Claire hung by the neck.

The rebels were wide eyed and open mouthed.

A series of whistling was heard in all directions.

Then the rebels heard footsteps behind while still hearing whistling.

They tuned around and pitch black armored stormtrooper was faced them.

"I see you have seen my handiwork" said the Stormtrooper

"Who are you!?" yelled the same one that yelled earlier.

"I am Shadow" said Shadow "But it wont matter to you"

The rebels shot and it seemingly hit Shadow but it went through him.

"What the f-" Before the rebel could finish he was shot in the chest.

The rebels turned around again.

Shadow was standing above the rebels body.

"Hologram" He said

The rebels could not respond or act because they were blown away by an imploder.

Shadow stepped over the body's.

"I love imploders" said Shadow.

 _AN: Thanks for reading I spent so much time on this chapter so hoped you enjoyed._

 _Hope you have a good day!_

 _Personal Note: Shadow is scary as hell right?_


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

_"Text" Comlink talk_

 _'Text' Thought_

"Text" Speaking

 _5_ _BBY,_ _C_ _orellia, Abandoned Warehouse, Rebel Defection and Information exchange..._

At this point everyone knew of Shadow.

He is famous for accompanying Darth Vader everywhere he goes, being Commander of Shadow Squad which is a fighter and land based squad, and for being Vader's assassin.

Entire rebel cells surrender when they see him coming.

Shadow walked beside Vader but slightly behind.

The entire Shadow Squad was tailing them.

"Shadow-2 through Shadow-9 Search the area while me and Shadow-10 go with Vader" Said Shadow to Shadow Squad.

"Yes sir" "Copy that" "Of course sir" Said Shadow Squad.

As they entered the Abandoned Warehouse and Shadow looked around.

The place was worn down, lights barley working, a sort of area above them with a fence there to keep people from falling, and there where serval deserters littered around the ware house.

Shadow tensed up.

 _'There where supposed to be only 10 defectors not what is it,12 no 15 no but 20!?'_ Shadow thought screaming.

 _"4 go upstairs scout it out this entire thing is...fishy"_

 _"Yes Sir"_

 _4 POV..._

I walked up stairs as the terms of the defection are being discussed, I sweat slightly as I walk I see a lot of weapons mostly snipers.

Suddenly I hear voices and I duck for cover behind a nearby wall.

"This is the day we can kill The Emperor's enforcer and Vader's enforcer" said one rebel.

"Yeah FINALLY their reign on the underworld is at an end" said the other.

4 was concerned by the revelation.

The rebels set them up to assassinate Shadow and Vader.

 _"1 come in 1" said 4._

 _"1 here" said Shadow._

 _"This entire thing was a set up to kill you and Vader!"_

 _Normal POV..._

As we were negotiating the defection and info he saw a sniper aiming at Vader's head.

And he waited.

For a few more seconds he waited.

He then out of nowhere Vader whipped out his Lightsabere and sliced the sniper in the face.

"Squad kill them" Shadow said simply.

The rebels knew that they were screwed.

The rebels were cut down faster then you can say"R2".

The remaining 5 rebels ran to a dead end room.

They sealed the door and prepared for a last stand.

But then they heard something in the vents like a _CLAANG_ noise like something metal hitting metal.

Suddenly a bagful -10- of imploders landed at their feet.

You don't need to be a genius to find out what happened next.

Our view cuts to the entire Shadow squad standing near a vent that is open.

Nobody needed to look to know that Shadow has a big grin on his face.

 _AN: I'm soooo sorry if you don't know Irma just hit me and I had a blackout for several days._

 _Then I had to go back to school and you know how that is ya?_

 _So so so sorry because of that so blame Irma Not me._

 _Also I've got this cold so sorry if chapters are not as common._

 _Also Idk if you know this but I have a fanfic called Honor And Valor and I'm putting everything behind be for a moment so I can stay focused on it make sure to check it out!_

 _Hope you have a good day!_


End file.
